The Class
by DislicksicPotatoe
Summary: What happenes when the Hogwarts students have to take the dreaded class we all must take. Yes, I mean HUMAN GROWTH AND DEVELOPMENT!
1. Chapter 1

-1 The Class

It was nearly Christmas, but, inside Hogwarts, no 5th 6th or 7th year was celebrating. Because it was the time for "the class". yes. That dreaded class all us school goers must take. And yes, the students of Hogwarts had to take it as well.

Dumbledore approached the podium that he usually used for school or life threatening ( or in 3rd year, soul threatening) situations "Attention students." the great hall fell silent " I have a special announcement for 5th years and up," the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years returned to their breakfast " instead of transfiguration you will have human growth and development."

At these words Hermione looked horrified, everyone started laughing, and Harry proceeded to choke on his breakfast. In fact several Gryffindors squirted pumpkin juice out of their noses, one of whom was Ginny who's pumpkin juice hit Harry in the face.

Moments later they were filling out of the great hall and into transfiguration, or human growth and development. Harry decided to sit behind Hermione in case she fainted.

"Good morning, students." said Professor McGonnagall as they all found their seats. "I shall be teaching human growth and development…who knows why." she added in a soft voice that only the first few rows could hear.

"Oh, I know! I know!" Harry shouted, hand waving in the air.

"What do you know, Mr. Potter?"

"Why you have to teach 'the class'."

"And why is that?"

"Because Dumbledore told you to!"

The whole room started laughing and even Hermione gave a small giggle, though she was still pale from that morning.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter." McGonnagall said in an annoyed voice. "Now, I believe we should start at the beginning. Um…uh…er…well…as you know…um…the…um…uh…"

"Get on with it already!" yelled Draco Malfoy from the front row.

"As I was saying before Mr. Malfoy interrupted, the…um…er…conception…"

At that word, everyone in the room gave a small shudder, except Hermione. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Harry caught her head before it hit the desk.

"Mione? Mione? Hermione? Professor, I think you've killed her!"

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. Why don't you take Miss Granger up to the hospital wing."

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I go, too?"

"No."

Neville swore and put his head on his desk.

After Harry came back from taking Hermione to the hospital wing, the class had ended. But next, they had Potions.

"Why must they torture me so?" Harry said, exasperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" 11.………..12.……….13.………..14.……..15.……" a familiar voice reached Harry's

ears as he walked down the hall past an out of order girls bathroom. Harry checked to make share that no one was coming, and went in.

" Myrtle, what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

" Counting……….17." she replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

" Oh, one of your friends is in there. Crying. I'm counting how many minutes she has been in there………….21."

" Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked pressing his ear to the door. he could hear a faint sobbing.

The next thing he knew, he was being choked by a bushy, brown, sobbing, blob.( yay! Tongue twister!!! yay!!!) "Oh, Harry! M-My parents got a d-d-divorce in t-third year! And after Serious e-escaped he and m-my mum started dating! A-a-and they got m-married 2 y-y-years ago! A-a-and now m-my mums………m-my mums……mums………." she collapsed into tears on Harry's solder once more.

"30.…….31..."Myrtle chanted happily.

" Shut up Myrtle!" Harry snapped at the ghost.-

"H-Harry just read the letter." Hermione said thrusting a letter in to Harry's hands. Harry read it and couldn't believe his eyes. This is what the letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

(those with weak stomachs look away.)_ Your mother is pregnant . I _ _hear you're taking human growth and development I've enclosed a baf bag fore that occasion._

_With Love,_

_Serious_

For a minute he just stood there, Hermione crying in his arm all the wile Myrtle chanted "38.…………….39.…………….40.………41.………."

After deciding Hermione would be happier studding than anything else, he said "C'mon Hermione, let's get to class


	3. Chapter 3

-1Author's note: I hope you like this. It took me 11:18 to write this and a report. Of course Hermione was mad about her mom and Sirius.

Harry and Hermione walked down to the dreaded class together. Once the class was over Ginny came up to them.

"Great class, don't you think?" she said cheerfully.

"Ginny, are you mental?" Harry asked, stunned that someone could enjoy that class.

"No," Ginny said, " I've just always kids." she looked at Harry hopefully.

"For the last time Ginny, _I don't love you_!"

"Fine! I'll go ask Draco then!" and she stalked off.

"She has to be mental." Hermione stated as they walked up the hall toward the marble staircase. They were half way up the staircase when Ginny came up to them, dragging Draco.

"He said yes!" she cheered joyfully.

"Ginny!!!" Hermione shrieked .

"What we didn't…………yet"

"Ginny!!!"

"We won't……….tell next year."

Harry, seeing Hermione was very annoyed shouted, "Ginny, stop!!!!!!"

And that was the end of that. Harry and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on a couch and started studying . They were still studying at 10 o'clock that evening.

"Harry, you know Snape won't except that. Try again."

"Hermione, that's the best I can do!" Harry said, wishing Slughorn still taught Potions.

"Well, I guess studying won't help. Professor Snape is still going to fail you." she said putting her potions book aside. "Harry," she said, "do you think I'm strange?"

The question came from nowhere. But Harry answered instantly, "No."

"Prove it." Hermione said looking up at him challengingly.

Harry did it before he could think it over. He kissed her. When they broke apart he said "That proof enough?"

"Yes." she answered , and kissed him back. At that exact moment, Ron walked In.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Hermione broke apart. "Hi Ron." Hermione said nervously.

Ron turned and stalked off looking murderous.

"Well, it's late , I think we should go to bed ." Hermione said looking guilty.

"I'm not going up there! Ron will kill me! I'll stay down here." Harry said sitting back further on the couch.

"Than I'll stay to." Hermione sat down on the couch and put her head on his shoulder. Within moments, they were a sleep.


End file.
